


Lucky Charm

by lowlifetheory



Category: The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-15
Updated: 2017-08-15
Packaged: 2018-12-15 19:21:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11812554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lowlifetheory/pseuds/lowlifetheory
Summary: There's only one thing Klaus wants...





	Lucky Charm

He's over a thousand years old, he oozes sophistication, he is culture. His tastes are varied and broad. He enjoys the finer things in life, he's traveled extensively. Art, music, theater literature, he knows it all. He could educate the educators. 

Right now he's sulking because there are no more Lucky Charms left. 

'Why don't you try Fruit Loops,' Caroline suggests gently. 

Klaus lifts his beautiful blue eyes. She can see the betrayal clear on his face. 

'They don't have the little marshmallows,' his bottom lip slides out as he speaks. 

On anyone else it wood look ridiculous but it's Klaus, her Klaus, and Caroline has to fight the urge to wrap her arms around the vampire who has lived more than a millennia. 

'I'll make sure to get you Lucky Charms for tomorrow,' Caroline suggests. She's seriously considering hurrying out and getting some now, delaying their breakfast. Cereal is acceptable as brunch isn't it?

Klaus sighs and turns to stare out the window. Rain drops are starting to roll down the glass, and his reflection breaks her heart. She makes a decision. 

Klaus may be a viciously cruel monster, but he's her Klaus, and she loves him with each beat of her heart. 'Give me five minutes,' she pleads kissing his cheek. 

 

Klaus watches Caroline leave. As soon as she's out of sight he dives into the cupboard. It only takes minutes to decorate the plate, a fan of melon, a few strawberries and a drizzle of raspberry coulis around the plate. He sets the red velvet box in the middle of the display and pours a glass of champagne.

Klaus retrieves the hidden box of Lucky Charms and eats while he waits. It only takes her twenty minutes and by the time she's coming in he has the bowl in the dishwasher. 

'You wouldn't believe how busy it was,' she says as she shrugs out of her coat and kicks her shoes off. 'I was seriously considering leaving the money and running but I knew I'd feel guilty for months because they might not know why the money was there and-'

She's looking at the plate then looking at him. Klaus watches her and he falls in love all over again as a range of emotions dance across her face. 

He bites his bottom lip, and she sets the Lucky Charms next to the box he'd hidden. She doesn't see it, her eyes are locked in one thing. 

'Well sweetheart, would you like to marry me?' He asks. Butterflies whirl like a hurricane in his tummy as she sucks in a breath and looks into his eyes. 

'Oh Klaus,' she says and he waits, holding his breath, and it feels like she's going to take an eternity to give him her answer.


End file.
